


One Night, One Room and One Bed.

by Night_Hawk94 (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Thanksgiving, There Is Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Night_Hawk94
Summary: While traveling back home for Thanksgiving weekend, best friends; Betty and Jughead find themselves in an unexpected predicament when their car breaks down just outside a small town still hours away from Riverdale.With no other choice, but to wait until morning they check into the only hotel in town - forced to share one room and one bed for the night.It isn’t long until something sparks between them.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 42
Kudos: 230
Collections: 6th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, 6th Bughead Fanfiction Awards — Winners!





	One Night, One Room and One Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something fun and kind of festive ... Hope you all enjoy it :) Xx

Returning to Riverdale to spend Thanksgiving with their families was something Betty and Jughead did together every year ever since they’d left home. 

They had been close friends since childhood. Roommates sharing a small two bedroom loftapartment in the city for the last couple of years. Both of them studying at NYU. Her law. Him creative writing. While also holding down jobs at a local bookstore/coffee shop. 

Travelling with each other was just another thing they  shared. 

Another thing they both  loved. 

It was a road trip they always looked forward too especially because it was exactly what they both needed after a long and trying semester. 

Initially, this particular trip was no different. 

Despite the later than usual start, they were making good time, inching closer and closer to their home town until, without much warning, FP’s old truck produced a loud snapping sound and came to a stuttering holt. 

Jughead pressed his lips together in a tight line, trying not to panic or let his anger show when he pulled the car off the road and parked along side of it. 

He glanced at Betty then, their eyes meeting in the trucks darkened cab. She looked calm, but like him a hint of concern was starting to cloud her features, the same thought most likely passing through their minds; 

This was the last thing they needed right now. 

Wordlessly, Jughead popped the hood, grabbing the torch he kept in the side door for emergencies like this as they both climbed out of the truck - ready to determine just how serious their situation was. 

It was bad. 

He could immediately tell when he saw the mangled fan belt and the deep set frown that slowly appeared on Betty’s face while she examined the engine that; whatever had happened had crippled the truck. 

Still, he continued to shine the light where she needed him too, hoping that with her grease monkey background she would be able to find a solution. 

“Well,” Betty eventually said, sighing heavily as she straightened up, “I hate to say it Jug, but we need a mechanic.” 

“That bad, huh?” Jughead cringed internally as soon as the words left his mouth. 

It was meant to come off as a joke, but like so many times before he made it sound more awkward than it had to be. 

He knew it was bad.  _Of course it was bad_. You didn’t have to be a mechanic to see that. 

Thankfully though, Betty understood his clumsy brand of humour better than anyone else. When she looked at him, she smiled crookedly, bumping her shoulder into his. 

“Yes Juggie,” She teased playfully, “A snapped fan belt tends to be pretty serious.” 

“Right,” He rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, giving her a wobbly smile, “So uh ... what should we do now?” 

It was tricky question to answer. 

Not only was it really cold outside and getting darker by the minute, but they were still hours away from Riverdale with a limited choice of options now. 

Logically, there wasn’t much they could do until morning which meant that they needed to find a place to stay for the evening. 

“I guess we could always sleep in the truck.” Jughead suggested out of nowhere. 

“Or,” Betty said with a smirk, drawing out the word, “We could hitch a ride with a tow truck driver to the nearest town, find a hotel and sleep in an actual bed.” 

Jughead chuckled softly, his lips curling into a smile filled with pure adoration. 

_Yeah ... Her idea was way better._

The nearest town was only fifteen minutes away. 

Not that he was keeping count or anything. 

Every second he spent with Betty squished into his side while the local mechanic gave them a lift feeling every bit as memorable as the last. 

Who was he kidding. 

Being that close to her ... it was easily the best nine hundred seconds of his entire life. 

He was used it in a way. 

Years of her falling asleep with her head on his shoulder or in his lap during their late night movie marathons or her just randomly leaning against him in any causal setting, giving him plenty of experience to work with.

Still his heart had raced, his breathing had slowed and he had to remind himself more than once when he’d let his eyes linger on her for far too long that she still had no idea how he truly felt. 

_That he had been secretly in love with her for years._

_That he believed things between them were best kept that way._

He had sighed almost dejectedly at the thought, wondering how much longer he could convince himself that was true. 

~

There was only one hotel in town. 

It was fairly modest. Warm. Surprisingly affordable and, because of the time of the year, almost completely booked except for one miraculously vacant room. 

Jughead could tell by the way she sighed softly and how her lips tilted into a smile, that Betty was both relieved and astounded at how lucky they were. 

He grinned as well. 

After everything they’d been through tonight, he’d be lying if he said that his heart didn’t feel noticeably lighter when the clerk behind the front desk handed the keys over to Betty. 

When he saw her reach for her bag next, he gently stopped her, grabbing it himself. 

“I’ve got that, Betts.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

Jughead didn’t reply. Instead he draped the strap over his shoulder without hesitation, his crooked smile making her giggle softly. 

“We’d probably be freezing to death in my dad’s truck on the side of the road right now if you hadn’t thought of this brilliant idea. So doing this,” He gave the bag a shrug, “Is the least I can do.” 

When Betty took a small step towards him, he watched as she dipped her head, certain that he saw a faint blush staining her cheeks now. 

The sight stunned him a little, his throat going dry in an instant. 

_Was - was Betty Cooper blushing because of him?_

_No._

He told himself that he had to be imagining it. Even when she thanked him with a tight hug and her head softly nuzzled against his chest, he refused to read too much into it. 

He had disappeared down that particular rabbit hole one too many times already. 

It was one of the few consequences that came with being close to someone as captivating as her. Especially given the fragile nature of his heart and how he felt. 

Truthfully, it hadn’t bothered him that much at first. But with time, age and a healthy dose of Betty Cooper throughout his life, his boyhood crush had turned into something deeper and impossible to ignore. 

He sometimes wondered if it wasn’t all in his head. 

There were times where he had caught her staring at him for no real reason or moments where a hug or touch to the hand had lingered just a few seconds longer than usual. 

But it was the look in her eyes that threw him the most, flickering at times, with something that remained unspoken. Tangible and unchallenged. 

It wasn’t always there, but when it was he was almost tempted to act on it. 

Almost - but never daring. 

Subconsciously or not, over the years he had looked for signs whenever there was a chance there could be one. Trying to read the situation and determine the truth for himself. 

He had stopped though, out of respect for her, when she had dated Trevor Brown back in high school and Reggie Mantle almost a year ago. 

Even though they were both idiots who didn’t deserve a second of the time they got with her. 

Jughead frowned slightly. 

He wasn’t in the habit of thinking about her ex’s. Not even on a negative basis. In fact the year she’d been with Trevor and the  long eight months she’d spent with Reggie were times he tried to omit from his memory altogether. 

_So why wasn’t he now?_

“Juggie?” He jumped when Betty’s fingers touched his shoulder, the sound of her voice pulling him from his thoughts immediately. “You okay?” She asked. 

Jughead gave his head a shake, only realizing then that he was standing in an elevator with her when the world around him came into focus. 

“Uh yeah,” He let out a short cough, plastering on a smile when he met her gaze again, “Sorry I was just ... thinking about something.” 

“Oh,” Betty said softly, a sympathetic smile playing on her lips, “Would - do you want to talk about it?” 

When her brow furrowed with concern that was obviously meant for him, Jughead felt his heart warm. He swallowed and balled his hand into a fist, resisting the urge he had to smooth it away with his thumb. 

_God ... she was so fucking cute whenever she did that._

“Nah,” He replied with a shrug, “I’m just ... you know, thinking about the earful I’m probably going to get from my dad when I call him later.” 

Technically it wasn’t a lie. FP would definitely have some choice words to say when the inevitable phone call or conversation happened. 

But it wasn’t exactly the truth either. 

His insides twisted at the notion. 

Despite his resolve - Jughead had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to keep her in the dark about that much longer. 

For now though, Betty’s signature giggle and bright smile was enough to keep him well and truly distracted. 

“Ugh don’t remind me,” She mumbled, “I’m pretty sure my mother’s going to freak when I tell her about this.” 

“Yeah, knowing her she’ll probably try and blame it on me.” 

“Or both of us, it just depends what kind of mood she’s in.” 

Jughead chuckled at that, well aware of Alice Cooper’s tendency to overreact and point fingers. 

“Well you know, it’s not too late. We could always head back to the city in the morning if you want.” 

It wasn’t a real offer, but in a way it kind of was. Truthfully, he would be more than happy to spend Thanksgiving with her alone in their apartment, watching movies and eating Chinese food. 

“And miss out on all the family fun?” Betty’s lips curled into a roguish grin - the same one she rarely used and that he absolutely adored, “Not a chance! Besides if anything happens we’ll deal with it together, Juggie. We always do.” 

When the lift reached their floor mere seconds later, Jughead couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from stretching into a massive smirk as he followed her out into the corridor. 

_Together._

He liked the sound of that. 

~ 

Judging by the look on her face, if Jughead had to guess, he would say that Betty’s first impression of their room was pretty positive. 

His was as well ... for the most part. 

As someone who had lived in a janitors closet once, a comfortable room with a decent bathroom was all he really needed. 

This particular space had all of that and more, yet he stood in the doorway, rooted to the spot - his eyes fixed on one thing and one thing only. 

The bed. 

There was only _one_ bed.  Which could only mean  _one_ thing. 

Jughead forced the lump that was lodged his throat back down into his stomach.

_How ... how the hell could he have missed that?_

When he took a moment to ponder that thought though, he realized just how easy it would’ve been actually. 

Being completely enamored by her when he had a legitimate reason to be or even during the most routined and ordinary situations, like booking a hotel room apparently, was kind of his weakness. 

Filled with a mild sense of nervousness now, it suddenly dawned on Jughead as he stood there, watching Betty shrug off her coat and step into the room, that she knew. 

She had to know what the situation would be when she booked this room for them. 

That tonight would end the way he already knew it would. With them sharing a bed together for the first time ever. 

She didn’t look surprised or confused. In fact she was void of any awkwardness at all. 

_Did that mean that she was okay with it?_

_That she wanted it even?_

Just the idea that she  could be helped to quell the uncertainty he had inside him. Slowly alleviating his bewildered mood. 

Drawing in a deep breath, he finally stepped into the room, setting their bags down on the floor and kicking the door shut behind him. 

“Well it’s not the Four Seasons, but it’s certainly good enough,” Betty spun around to face him then, grinning from ear to ear, “What do you think?” 

Her enthusiasm alone made Jughead’s lips stretch into a smile.  _Ever the optimist,_ he thought, chuckling lightly. 

“Well it definitely looks more comfortable than the backseat of my dad’s old truck.” 

Betty giggled at that, nodding her head in agreement. 

“Definitely,” She agreed, smiling almost gleefully, “Remember when we wound up sleeping there, because we were too drunk to drive home after that massive graduation party Veronica threw?” 

“How could I forget.” Jughead said with a laugh, “That was probably one of the best nights of my life.” 

He meant it. 

It was easily one of the best and not just because they had graduated from high school only a few hours earlier. 

No matter how inebriated he had been, the memory of a very drunk Betty saying that the colour of his eyes were her favorite shade of blue was a moment he had no intention of forgetting anytime soon. 

“Really?” She sounded a little surprised which, of course, filled Jughead with mild apprehension. 

Maybe “ _best_ ” was too strong a word.

“Well ... yeah. I know it was a complete disaster because the party got out of hand and we weren’t supposed to get that drunk, but it was ... fun. Memorable in it’s own way.” 

Betty tilted her head to the side then, suddenly curious. “Oh yeah, how so exactly?” 

Feeling a little awkward, Jughead stood there for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. 

He wanted to say that it was  her. 

That being around her made everything about that entire evening worth remembering, but his insides twisted. The simple question leaving him completely speechless. 

She had a habit of doing that to him. 

Still he hesitated. Debating whether or not he should tell her the truth. 

In the end he chose to play it safe. 

“I um - ,” Jughead cleared his throat quickly, regaining his composure before he opened his mouth again, “I guess even though a lot of things went wrong, we still found a way to make the most of it.” 

“Mmm,” Betty hummed, her lips quirking to a crooked grin, “Like tonight?” 

He chuckled quietly, mimicking her smile. “Yeah, I suppose. Just another goofy moment we can look back on one day and laugh about.” 

“Or maybe it could be a moment where we do something that we don’t regret later?” 

It took a second for the words to sink in and even when they had, Jughead still struggled to grasp that they were real. 

That she had said them. 

It was only when Betty took a step towards him, holding his gaze with some kind of deep, unspoken feeling, that he froze. His heart lurching into his throat.

_Holy fucking shit ... Was this really happening?_

He tried to think. To speak, but as his luck would have it Betty’s phone rang before he could even utter a single word. 

Of course , just when he manages to sum up the courage to open up to her they get interrupted. 

_Typical._

She looked at him sombrely when he scowled with obvious disappointment, whispering that she would be back in a minute before stepping away to answer the call. 

Jughead sighed as he watched her go, bitter that their moment had been ruined. 

Eventually he sat down on the edge of the bed, closing his eyes and letting out a groan as he fell backwards, lying flat on the mattress. 

He honestly had no idea what to do next. 

All he knew was that there was no turning back from here. 

~~~ 

Jughead offered to order them some food while Betty had a quick shower. 

He needed the distraction. 

After she had come back into the room ten minutes later looking sufficiently chewed out and agitated by the latest conversation with her mother, he knew it was only a matter of time until he got a call himself. 

It goes without saying that FP wasn’t impressed. 

Apparently, booking into a hotel for the night instead of calling his father for a tow and a lift was the worst thing Jughead could’ve done. 

“Boy, it’s Thanksgiving tomorrow and -“ 

“- Jeez, I know that dad,” Jughead interrupted, “We didn’t exactly plan on having the trucks fan belt snap on us. Stop acting like we’re doing everything possible to ruin tomorrow.” 

He heard his father sigh on the other end of the line, unable to tell if he was giving up on being mad for now or if he was just disappointed. 

“Yeah no, you’re right,” FP murmured after a moment, “Sorry kid, it’s just ... things are a bit crazy over here right now.” 

“Let me guess,” Jughead said, smirking to himself, “Alice is freaking out and breathing down your neck, isn’t she?” 

“Mhm, this whole ‘Lets spend thanksgiving with the Coopers every year’ idea of yours is starting to lose its charm pretty quickly.” 

Jughead chuckled when he heard how disgruntled his father sounded. It was to be expected though. 

He knew that his dad and Betty’s mom had an interesting yet complicated history, but they were best friends despite all. 

Sure they got on each other nerves from time to time, but after Hal had passed away and Gladys had left Riverdale it only made sense for FP and Alice to lean on each other for support. 

To be there for each other as friends and nothing more. 

Now, not a holiday went by that the Coopers and Jones’ didn’t celebrate together - bringing in a whole new dynamic. 

He could only imagine the Alice-Cooper related drama his father was going through at this very moment. 

He sympathised.  Deeply. 

“Alright well, just hang in there a little longer dad. Betty and I will be home as soon as we can, I promise.” 

“Oh no, don’t worry about me, boy,” FP laughed, “Just let me know how things go with the truck in the morning. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay. Night dad.” 

With a heavy sigh, Jughead flopped down into one of the arm chairs in the room after the call ended, feeling slightly dubious after talking to his father. 

After that conversation, a part of him really wished that he and Betty hadn’t left their apartment. 

He wasn’t in the mood for any kind of drama this year.  He never was . Hoping for a normal Thanksgiving was a stretch. He knew that, but knowing that Betty would be there made that reality just a little bit easier to accept. 

His mind was still preoccupied, fabricating scenarios of what tomorrow would probably be like, when he noticed a subtle change that had nothing to do with the room itself, but with the atmosphere around him. 

He paused, taking a moment to try and pin point exactly what it was until he finally figured it out. 

The shower wasn’t running anymore. 

The sound had been loud and intrusive. More than it normally was. Enough for him to notice its disappearance. 

It was only when Jughead glanced at the bathroom though that he spotted something odd, his brow furrowing with confusion when saw that the door had been left slightly open. 

That wasn’t like her. 

The Betty he knew valued her privacy. She would never leave a door open like that. 

Why would she do that tonight? 

A flash of movement inside the bathroom caught his eye then, his heart practically stopping in his chest when she stepped into view. 

Just a glimpse of her delicate, bare skin. Of her curved waist and her barely concealed breasts was enough to make his lungs collapse in on themselves instantly. 

Despite his internal moral compass telling him it was wrong \- he looked \- staring for maybe a second too long before he swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, turning his head in the opposite direction. 

_What the hell are you doing, you moron?_

Exhaling heavily through his nose, Jughead let out a groan as he palmed his growing arousal through his jeans, begging his body to relax. A hard feat to manage with the stunning image of her completely naked still fixed in his brain. 

He sat there for a moment, not quite sure what to think or even do next. His entire being shocked to the core. 

He was, in short, completely screwed. 

After  _this_. 

After  _everything_ , he had no idea how he was going to make it through the rest of the night - especially since they would be sharing a bed together in less than a few hours. 

Jughead dropped his head into his hands at the thought, his fingers sliding through his hair and under his beanie until it fell to the floor. 

“Jesus,” He muttered under his breath, “What the hell am I going to do?” 

Over the years he had found ways to keep his sometimes wayward imagination in check. Burying his feelings deep down, but it was clear now that all of that resolve wouldn’t make a difference tonight. 

A sudden knock on the door couldn’t have come at a better time. 

He stood up without hesitation, accepting the Chinese food he’d ordered for them with a friendly smile. 

He laid the food out on the small table in the room, dropping down into one of the matching chairs. 

For once in his life he wasn’t hungry. 

~~~

If Betty knew or had some kind of inkling about his current predicament, she didn’t give it away easily. 

By some miracle he managed to keep it suppressed as well. 

They laughed while they ate their dinner, keeping the conversation light and easy. When he didn’t finish his meal however, surprise flickered in her eyes. 

“Well this has to be a first.” 

Still pushing the last of his now cold fried rice around, Jughead looked at her curiously. 

“What?” He asked. 

“You not finishing a meal,” Betty stated with a giggle, “Usually you devour your own and whatever’s left of mine as well.” 

Jughead straightened up with a smirk, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Well maybe I’m just not hungry.” He said with a shrug. 

Betty scoffed under her breath, giving him a look as she gathered up their empty cups and takeaway boxes. 

“Please, you’re always hungry, Jug.” She teased playfully. 

He watched her walk away, forcing himself to swallow when he ran his eyes over her body, stopping on her ass. Even in a pair of baggy sweats and the old “S” t-shirt he’d given to her years ago she was ridiculously attractive. 

Undeniably so. 

“Fuck,” He muttered, feeling his body react like it had before, “You have no idea, Betts.” 

~ 

Jughead thought about offering to sleep on the floor, but when she asked him which side of the bed he wanted,  that idea was shot to hell.

He chose the left, knowing she preferred the right. 

He was already tucked beneath the covers when Betty came out of the bathroom. 

He had gone in before her, spending more time than he probably needed splashing cold water on his face and psyching himself into the idea that he was going to be okay. 

That he could handle this. 

The sight of her though in nothing but his old t-shirt, her hair lose and framing her gorgeous face only proved otherwise. 

His stomach knotted as he pulled at the collar of his t-shirt, suddenly feeling overheated. 

_Yup ... He didn’t stand a chance._

When she slipped under the blankets a moment later, Jughead closed his eyes, trying not to imagine what it would feel like to have her impossibly long legs wrapped around him. 

When he opened them again, she was lying on her side staring at him with both curiosity and amusement. 

“You okay?” 

“Uh-yeah,” He said, rolling onto his side as well and giving her a smile, “The bed’s um ... comfortable.” 

Betty let out a soft giggle, her lips quirking into a grin. “So it seems, but I asked how you were - not the bed.” 

“Oh, right ... Sorry.” 

Jughead buried his face into his pillow, an embarrassed smile flittering across his mouth. 

He felt like punching himself in the gut, especially when he heard Betty’s soft laughter trickle around the room again. He let her tease him, only waiting until she’d stopped giggling before he chanced another glance at her. 

“You know, you can be a real dork sometimes.” Betty said, giving her head a slight shake. 

Jughead felt his lips twitch at the corners, smiling at the endearment in her voice. 

“Yeah,” He murmured, “I know.” 

They both burst out in to fits of laughter until that died down as well, the two of them lying there for a brief moment, watching each other surrounded by shadows and silence. 

“Juggie?” He heard Betty ask then, her voice sounding quiet, almost tinged with shyness now, “Can - can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” Jughead shifted a little, peering through the cracked darkness until he could make out her face a little more clearly. 

He frowned. She looked uncertain. A little scared. Which, naturally, only made him nervous. 

“Do - do you remember when I broke up with Reggie?” 

He nodded. 

That wasn’t a day he would forget anytime soon. Not just because Reggie Mantle was finally out of her life, but because he’d never seen Betty so distraught before. Her break up with Trevor had been fairly amicable, but with Reggie it had been nothing short of a shit-show and for a very good reason. 

One that still made Jughead’s blood boil to this day. 

“I was so upset,” Betty murmured, smiling sadly at the memory, “And rightly so I guess because he cheated on me and said some pretty awful things when I caught him which I ... I’m ashamed to admit I believed -“ 

“- Betts.” 

He stopped when she looked at him again, placating his annoyance, his budding anger with a gentle smile. 

“But then you came along and you said that I was smart and funny, driven, kind and caring,” She paused briefly, looking down and drawing in a soft breath, “You .. you told me that I was beautiful. That there aren’t a lot of people like me in this world and that one day someone would see that.” 

Jughead swallowed hard, but didn’t say anything, recalling the conversation and what it had truly meant not just to her, but to him as well. That it was the closest he’d ever gotten to telling her the truth. 

The timing just wasn’t right. 

_It never was apparently._

“I think a part of me always believed that you were being honest. That you weren’t making stuff up to try and calm me down, but ...” 

“But what?” Jughead asked, holding his breath when he saw Betty pull her lower lip between her teeth. 

“But I - I need to know,” She lifted her gaze then, meeting and holding his, “Did you really mean what you said?” 

“Of course I did!” He whispered his reply without hesitation, shocked that she would ever think otherwise. 

Betty exhaled softly, as if out of relief - the sincerity in his voice making her nod. 

“Well then .... why haven’t you ever asked me out?” 

Jughead stiffened immediately. 

_Oh fuck!_

Of all the questions - of all the things he expected her to say that definitely wasn’t one of them. 

He felt his stomach plummet, his windpipe tightening around the massive lump that was lodged in his throat now. 

Jughead didn’t say anything at first.  What the hell was he supposed to say? 

After years of pining, of pent up feelings - howcould he possibly condense it all and come clean just like that? 

Besides, there was a reason why he’d held back for so long. 

_Self-preservation._

_Fear of rejection._

Just the thought of her not feeling the same way was enough to make him treat the subject with extreme caution and care. 

He had so many things he had to say. To explain. He didn’t even know where to begin. Looking at her now though, it was clear that he needed to think of something and fast. 

“Well I - I’m not really sure how to answer that to be honest.” Jughead admitted. 

He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth, regretting them almost immediately when he saw Betty’s mouth dip at the corners, the disappointment in her green eyes painfully obvious when she looked away. 

_Shit ... shit ... shit!_

That’s not what she wanted to hear. 

Of course he would find a way to mess this up in spectacular fashion. 

He gritted his teeth and sighed, pulling himself together before he tried again. Completely exposed and with nothing left to lose now. 

“I - I guess I was just ... scared,” Her eyes snapped up to his at once, softening a little when she saw the vulnerability in his own. He noticed, taking it as a sign to continue. “You’re the most constant thing in my life, Betts. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin that by confessing my feelings.” He finished. 

“Your feelings?” Betty repeated. Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. As if she couldn’t believe it. 

Jughead nodded, sucking in a deep breath. 

He had to be honest this time. 

She had to know. 

Moving his hand along the surface of the mattress slowly, he reached for hers, linking their fingers together in the small space between them. 

“I love you, Betty,” He confessed with a shaky voice, his gaze never leaving hers, “I ... I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember actually.” 

“You have?” She mumbled softly, blinking with disbelief, “You ... you really love me?” 

“I do and I know I probably should’ve told you sooner but -“ 

He was cut off suddenly, the words in the back to his throat evaporating into thin air, the feel of her lips pressed against his better than anything he was going to say. 

It didn’t feel real. Not at first. 

Her mouth was so soft. The kiss lingering. The pressure so delicate that Jughead was surehe’d stumbled into a dream or something. 

He’d lost count of how many time’s he’d imagined  _this_. Imagined  _her_. Imagined  _them_. 

But this time it felt distinctly different. 

This time it was real ... it had to be.

Still he kept his eyes closed when she pulled back a little, afraid that he would somehow be disappointed again. 

Betty must’ve noticed, because a moment later her hand was caressing his cheek, the tips of her fingers tracing the line of his jaw, coaxing him to look at her. 

She grinned when he did, her lips pulling into a beautiful crooked smile that knocked the wind right out of him. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that, Juggie.” 

Feeling overwhelmed by her admission, Jughead let out a soft, airy chuckle, pure relief washing over him. 

_She’d been waiting to hear him say it._

_She wanted him to hear him say it._

A massive smile spread across his lips at the thought. His heart raced at a deafening pace and warmth filled every available space inside him. 

He’d never been so happy, so moved before in his entire life.

_Never._

Emboldened, Jughead surged forward then and connected their mouths in a sound and bruising kind of kiss. 

If someone had asked him this morning if he thought he would ever end up in a hotel bed making out his best friend, he probably would’ve laughed and said no. 

Now though, he couldn’t imagine this night going any other way. 

He drank her in, committing her smell. Her taste to memory. Every new detail overloaded his senses in the best way imaginable, shifting the atmosphere around them. Charging it with a kind of intensity he’d never felt before. 

It was desperate. Consuming. Heightening his thoughts - his most basic desires until the only thing that mattered was  her . 

Craving more, Jughead deepened the kiss with ease, the soft moan that trickled from Betty’s throat when he parted her lips with his own and their tongues met, causing him to react, his body hardening in a rush. 

She straddled his lap without much warning then, breaking the kiss long enough to reach for the hem of the t-shirt she had on, yanking it off with one fluid movement. 

He almost died on the spot. 

She wasn’t wearing a bra like he’d been expecting, the sight of her completely naked now blindsiding him like a brick to the head.

_Jesus ... Holy fuck!_

He swallowed thickly, running his eyes over every inch of her. She was gorgeous. Mesmerizing beyond words. 

His imagination hadn’t done her justice. 

Not at all. 

“God,” Jughead managed to choke out, “You’re breathtaking, Betts. Absolutely stunning.” 

She her lips stretched at the corners in response, a half smile that was filled with appreciation and tinged with disbelief. 

That wouldn’t do. 

He wanted her to know how amazing she was. How lucky anyone would be to have her. How he never wanted her to think otherwise. 

Without saying a word, he settled his hands on her thighs, watching the self-doubt in her eyes slowly start to dissipate with every circle he drew on her skin with his thumbs. 

He knew how she felt about her body. That what Reggie had said to her the night their relationship had ended had effected her confidence deeply. 

He wanted to knock that morons lights out and get him a fucking cat scan. 

Because how could anyone call Betty Cooper - this goddess of a woman before him -  plain and  unassuming? 

_No one in their right mind ever would._

Keeping eye contact with her, he moved his one hand higher, caressing it over her hip and up the length of her torso, gently cupping one of her full breasts in his palm. 

“Ju - Juggie ...” Betty whimpered breathlessly, her eyes fluttering closed when he gave a light squeeze and brushed the pad of his thumb over her nipple. 

When she looked at him again, her green eyes were hooded with lust, blown wide with desire. He felt his cock twitch, his breathing shallowing along with hers. 

Just the thought of sharing a bed with her earlier had stirred something inside him, but  this \- Having her stare at him like  this . Finally sharing  this moment with her - aroused him like nothing else. 

“You are so beautiful, Betts.” He whispered, moving his hand to cheek so that he could get her to look at him when she avoided his gaze, “You have been and always will be to me.” he finished. 

The conviction in his voice and in his eyes was enough. She believed him. Very little else in that moment could’ve mattered more to him. 

Within seconds, Bettys lips were back on his, kissing him thoroughly and with little restraint. Her hands tugging at his shirt until he sat up straight and helped her pull it off.

Jughead returned the fervor of her kiss when their mouths crashed together again, snaking his arm around her waist before he flipped their positions and settled himself between her legs. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.” He murmured, his voice husky and low against her ear, making her shiver. 

“Jug,” Betty let out a soft whine, arching into him, wanting to be even closer, “You - you don’t have to.” 

He smirked, kissing her again. 

“I want to ... more than anything.” 

With her nod of approval, Jughead brushed his lips along the slope of her neck, skimming them over her heaving chest and down the length of her body. 

He heard Betty inhale sharply when he buried his face in her silky folds, eliciting a loud moan from her as soon as his tongue touched her heat. 

With his forearm laid flat against her stomach to keep her hips down, Jughead sucked on her clit, alternating the pressure of his tongue when he swirled and pressed it inside her. 

He could tell that she was close, hummingwith approval when her fingers sank into his hair and her breathing grew heavier. 

“Oh my god, Juggie .. don’t - don’t stop.” 

He didn’t, adding a finger before he sucked hard on her swollen flesh, curling and pressing deeper until she finally splintered apart, the sound of his name falling from her lips leaving him just as breathless as she was. 

She was still coming down while he made his way back up her body again, only stopping a few times to press featherlight kisses against her skin. 

His own heart was pounding against his rib cage, his mind buzzing. His breathing hot andlabored against her stomach. He would never get tired of feeling like this. 

_Never ever._

Apparently she wouldn’t either. 

“I want you, Juggie ...” She practically begged, still sounding out of breath, “Please, I want all of you.” 

“You have me, baby,” he murmured quietly, “Always.” 

Without saying another word, Betty reached down and quickly pushed his pajama pants off his hips, her soft giggles cut off after he kicked them away and settled his mouth over hers. 

They both groaned in unison when he sank into her only seconds later, Betty pressing into him desperately, her breath hitching against the side of his neck. 

“Oh my god - Jug ...” She whimpered when he rolled his hips experimentally, clutching at his back, “You feel so ... amazing!” 

“So do you, Betts,” Jughead breathed, “So fucking incredible.” 

He realized then that nothing could compare to this. That nothing ever would. 

He kept this thrusts slow and steady. Deep and measured, savoring every single moment. Melting into her. Learning what she liked. What she needed. When he curled his hand around her thigh and hooked her leg over his hip, he slid in deeper and she cried out, her walls already starting quiver around him. 

They kissed with wild abandon, intense and intoxicating. Completely consumed - both of them on the edge until Jughead dipped his head and lavished her breast with his tongue and mouth, finally tipping her over into ecstasy. 

He wasn’t far behind, her name coming out in a series of gasps against her neck when he jerked through his own release. 

With no strength left to hold himself up, Jughead collapsed onto her, his tense muscles relaxing when Betty wrapped her arms around him and stroked her fingers over lines of his back and shoulders. 

They were both damp. Incredibly warm and deliciously sated. The silence around them comforting rather than awkward as they lay there together, basking in the afterglow of their union. 

He didn’t think anything could make this moment better than it already was until she turned her face into his neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his skin, whispering the five words he’d been longing to hear. 

“I love you too, Juggie.”

~

They woke the next morning, tangled up in each other’s arms. 

It was too early at first, so they stayed in bed a while longer, sharing slow kisses and soft words until finally - reluctantly - they decided to get up. Both of them showered, dressed and ready to leave by the time the sun had fully risen.

As promised FP’s truck was repaired when they arrived at the workshop and in the spirit of the holidays, the old mechanic who had fixed it only asked them to pay half of what they were supposed to. Something they spoke about fondly while having breakfast at a small local diner.

They didn’t talk about last night except to say that it was wonderful and that they didn’t regret a thing. 

Jughead didn’t need her to say anything more, just the simple act of her holding his hand or smiling at him or randomly pressing her lips to his shoulder while they drove towards Riverdale spoke volumes. 

With her, hours seemed to pass by in no time at all. 

Eventually though they found themselves standing in front of a familiar house on Elm Street with white walls and a hard to miss red door. 

“So this is it,” Betty sighed, “We’re about to enter the belly of the beast ... again.” 

“I guess so,” Jughead agreed, “Only this time things are a little ... different and by that I mean that we’re dating now.” 

“I know. I was just thinking about that actually,” She gnawed on her bottom lip then, suddenly anxious. “I can only imagine how many questions they’ll all have.” 

“Knowing our luck, dozens probably.” 

Despite how worried she looked, Jughead couldn’t help but smile. 

Both of their families had a tendency to be excessive especially with unexpected news like this. Always demanding all the details. The answers. Covering every base. 

It was something they’d come to expect and had gotten used to over the years. 

However, he found it particularly endearing that Betty wasn’t quite ready to share what they had with them, because he wasn’t either. 

He wanted to be in a bubble with her. Just them. No one else. 

“So um ... what should we do?” 

Jughead chuckled quietly at the question, recalling that he had asked her something very similar yesterday as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. 

He felt like telling her that they could run. 

That they could hop into FP’s truck again and go back to the city, but he refrained - remembering that this holiday wasn’t just about them. 

Difficult family or not - they could endure this together and if they couldn’t there were plenty of hiding places around Riverdale that they could escape too. 

He sighed at the thought and kissed the side of her head, smiling crookedly into her hair when her arms went around his middle and she snuggled into his chest. 

“We brave it together,” He said softly, “Just like we always do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading. Xx


End file.
